Still The Best
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Aku tidak akan bisa… menari lagi." / "Aku… aku akan mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak mungkin…" / "Kau menghancurkan mimpiku kalau kau mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu." / "Kau pengecut!" / "Kau… adalah pria terbaik. Masih menjadi yang terbaik. Dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik, dihatiku dan untukku." / Friendship between Jongin 'n Sehun. / KaiSoo. Slight HunHan. / RCL Juseyoo.


**Still The Best**

**.**

**Cast :: Jongin – Sehun – Kyungsoo – Luhan**

**Genre :: Friendship – Romance**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: Oneshoot**

**.**

**Summary :: "Aku tidak akan bisa… menari lagi." /"Aku… aku akan mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak mungkin…" / "Kau menghancurkan mimpiku kalau kau mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu." / "Kau pengecut!" / "Kau… adalah pria terbaik. Masih menjadi yang terbaik. Dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik, dihatiku dan untukku." / Friendship between Jongin 'n Sehun. / KaiSoo. Slight HunHan. / RCL Juseyoo.**

**Disclaimer :: EXO at SM Ent. Jongin punya Kyungsoo. Sehun punyanya Luhan. Dan KaiSoo itu punyaku #plakk**

**.**

**Warning :: Hati-hati! Banyak typo(s) dan kesalahan lain berserakan. Siapin diri buat muntah di tengah cerita. Cerita gak mutu dengan EYD yang buruk. Berani publish, nih. Hehe ^^V**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading, All~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin terduduk di kasurnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah jendela ruangannya. Aroma ini begitu memuakkan untuknya, walaupun suasana dan warnanya di dominasi oleh warna putih yang menenangkan, namun baginya tidak mampu membuat keadaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Matanya tidak berkedip, terus memandang kosong ke arah jendela. _Rumah sakit ini menyeramkan_, begitu setiap kali ia bergumam.

"Jonginie~" Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Jongin pelan. Ia merasa khawatir pada pria itu. Daritadi hanya menatap kosong tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jongin diam, tidak membalas apapun yang di katakan Kyungsoo.

"Huff…" Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya. Ia prihatin pada Jongin, pada keadaan Jongin. "Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi. Bersama Luhan. Kau tau kan, kalau lusa adalah hari kompetisi itu? Dan…"

"Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Jongin akhirnya bersuara. "Aku tidak akan bisa… menari lagi." Lanjutnya sambil berbisik. Matanya tetap tidak berkedip, sehingga terlihat jelas sekali jika sekarang matanya telah di penuhi oleh cairan bening yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh kepala Jongin. Mengacak rambutnya penuh dengan kasih sayang. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Jongin. Untuk tetap… semangat." Lanjutnya. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu untuk di keluarkan. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin terdiam. Kini, ia mengalihkan pandanganya menjadi pada Kyungsoo. Menatap pria mungil bermata bulat itu dengan dalam. Dan… meneteslah air mata Jongin. "Kyungsoo _hyung_… aku… aku adalah pria bodoh sekarang! Aku tidak berguna lagi! Aku… aku… -hiks!" Jongin terisak. Menundukkan kepalanya, menatap selimut putih yang menutupi kakinya.

"Bodoh! Jangan bicara seperti itu." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Jongin, kini tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk merengkuh pria berkulit _tan_ di hadapannya. Ingin menenangkannya. Ingin memberinya kekuatan. Ingin menghapus air mata yang meluncur dengan mudahnya di wajah pria yang terlihat begitu kuat sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin dari samping. Membawa kepala Jongin untuk bersandar di dadanya yang mungkin saja bisa menenangkan Jongin, walau sedikit.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan. Jangan sampai dia melihatmu berantakan seperti ini. Aku tau kau sangat kuat menghadapi ini. Beri Sehun semangat untuk menghadapi kompetisi itu lusa. Kau mengerti, Jonginie?"

Jongin mendekap lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di lehernya. Kemudian mengangguk kecil dalam tangisan lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, lusa adalah pertandingannya. Aku…" Nafas Sehun tercekat. Ia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia hanya terus memandangi Jongin yang sedang duduk di kursi roda, menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Di samping Jongin, berdiri Kyungsoo. Dan di belakang Sehun, ada Luhan yang senantiasa mendampingi Sehun.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Sehun selanjutnya.

"Aku… aku akan mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak mungkin…"

"TIDAK!" Bentak Jongin. Dengan segera ia memutar kursi rodanya menghadap pada Sehun yang ada di belakangnya. "Jangan. Jangan mengundurkan diri, Sehunna." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tegas.

"Tapi, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpamu, Jongin!" Bantah Sehun. Ia memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mengundurkan diri dari _Dance Competition_ itu.

Ya…

_Dance Competition_.

Jongin dan Sehun adalah sahabat dekat. Sangat dekat. Bahkan, mereka berdua adalah _partner_ dalam melakukan hal apapun. Selalu berdua. Hingga dua bulan terakhir, mereka sangat sibuk berlatih. Berlatih untuk mengikuti kompetisi _Dance_ yang di adakan tahunan. Bersifat nasional, dan tentu saja mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Impian mereka sama…

Menjadi seorang _Dancer_ yang hebat dan diakui oleh negaranya bahkan dunia.

Mereka berlatih untuk menjadi yang terhebat dalam kompetisi yang akan di adakan besok lusa. Dalam dua bulan, mereka rela mengurangi waktu tidur dan waktu bermain, bahkan waktu untuk kencan dengan kekasih mereka hanya untuk berlatih.

Mereka antusias. Mereka yakin kalau mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik… dan menang.

"Aku… aku yang salah. Seandainya aku tidak mengajakmu pergi ke _festival_ sekolah malam itu, kau tidak akan seperti ini, Jongin." Sehun berteriak. Membuat Luhan yang ada di belakangnya hanya bisa mengelus punggung pria tampan dengan kulit pucat itu.

Iya…

Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Tepat tiga hari sebelum kompetisi itu diadakan.

"Aku… aku yang membuatmu terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku… aku juga yang membuatmu harus… harus kehilangan mimpimu yang begitu kau lindungi. Aku jahat! Aku akan mengundurkan diri sekarang juga."

**BRUKH**.

Sehun jatuh berlutut, tepat di depan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kaku. Ia melihat bagaimana barusan Sehun terjatuh dan menangis. Bukankah 'terjatuh' dan 'menangis' hanya di lakukan oleh pria bodoh saja?

Tangan Jongin terangkat. Menyentuh lengan Sehun dan membimbingnya untuk tidak berlutut. Menyamakan posisi Sehun dengan posisinya. Memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Bahkan sangat erat.

"Jongin…"

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak lumpuh… maksudku, ini tidak permanen. Percayalah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Ucap Jongin, mengusap lembut punggung Sehun.

Sehun hanya menangis sambil balas memeluk Jongin tidak kalah erat. Mereka memang teman. Mereka saudara. Mereka _partner_. Mereka sahabat. Mereka segalanya…

Lumpuh…

Iya, kecelakaan malam itu membuat Jongin harus rela menunda mimpinya. Yang Jongin yakin kalau itu hanya untuk sementara.

Hendak menyelamatkan Sehun dari pengemudi mobil yang sedang mabuk saat Sehun akan menyebrang menuju sekolah yang sedang mengadakan _festival_.

Dan beginilah Jongin sekarang.

Sudah di pastikan kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti kompetisi itu.

Bukankah sudah di katakan kalau Jongin harus rela kehilangan mimpinya? Ah, tidak. Bukan kehilangan, tapi menunda. Itu yang selalu Kyungsoo katakan pada Jongin. Dan Jongin percaya pada Kyungsoo. Sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan tetap mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa jika harus melakukannya tanpamu."

"Bodoh!" Jongin melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat Kyungsoo agak kaget melihatnya. Sehun menatap Jongin lebih dalam lagi. _Ada apa?_

"Kau pengecut!" Lanjut Jongin. Sehun diam. Ya, dia merasa kalau dia memang pengecut. Sehun tau itu. "Kau sungguh tidak memikirkan perasaanku, Sehunna."

Sehun terperanjat kaget.

"Kau menghancurkan mimpiku kalau kau mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu." Jongin tersenyum. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil tidak hentinya bersyukur. _Jongin sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang kuat_, batinnya.

"Jongin…"

"Ikutilah kompetisi itu. Lakukan yang terbaik dan berusaha untuk menang. Raihlah mimpimu. Dan… berusahalah, untukku juga."

Sehun mengulas sebuah senyum. Senyuman ketenangan yang amat damai. Sehun mengangguk mantap. Ia sudah berjanji. Dan ini adalah janjinya pada sahabatnya, Jongin.

"Ya. Aku akan menang untukmu, kawan."

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menaruh dagunya di bahu Jongin.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_… aku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku sudah bukan pria yang keren yang bisa melakukan segala hal. Aku sudah bukan yang terbaik di mata semua orang. Jadi, untuk apa kau masih di sampingku, _hyung_?"

Tanya Jongin. Begitu lirih namun terdengar kuat dan santai.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Terdengar merdu di telinga Jongin. Hembusan nafas lembut Kyungsoo begitu terasa di leher Jongin. Jongin memegang lengan Kyungso dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo _hyung_." Bisik Jongin. Memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kehadiran Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya kuat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan disini, dan akan selalu disini. Disampingmu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu seperti apa, karena aku akan disini untuk menyayangimu." Kalimat ini adalah kalimat terbaik yang pernah di dengar Jongin. Penenang hidupnya.

"Kau… adalah pria terbaik. Masih menjadi yang terbaik. Dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik, dihatiku dan untukku."

Jongin tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian.

Ponsel milik Jongin bergetar di atas meja. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapi Jongin meraih ponsel itu. "Ada _e-mail_ masuk." Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin.

Jongin membukanya, dan senyumnya seketika terkembang.

**From :: Sehunna~**

'**Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Aku mendapat posisi kedua. Dan aku, mempersembahkan ini untukmu, kawan~ (: Kau yang terbaik!'**

**.**

**.**

"_Terimakasih untuk menjaga mimpiku, Sehunna~ Dan, terimakasih karena selalu mempertahankan mimpiku, Kyungsoo hyung~"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh… Oke. Aku gak tau apa yang ada diatas sana. Fanfict atau bukan sih? ASDFGHJKL!**

**Uh-uh! Aku tau ini jelek. Oke-lah, gak apa-apa.**

**Niatnya bikin friendship Sehun X Jongin, entah kenapa aku suka banget sama friendship mereka berdua. Berasa banget, gituuu *toengg***

**Ohohoo, sedikit nyelipin romance juga. Luhan disini gak ngomong, ya? Oh, gak apa-apa. Seenggaknya udah hadir, hehehe #peace!**

**.**

**Sedikit (numpang) promosi :P**

**Mari follow twitter aku :: EarthTeleport**

**Dan mari add FB aku :: Vieh Melody EarthTeleport**

**Dan… mari kita KaTalk-an di ID ::VhMelotics**

**Soooo, mari kita berkomunikasi, readers-deul ^^ (#plakk, apa deh ini)**

**.**

**Heheheeee~ bingung juga mau bilang apa. Tapi, semoga readers suka deh ^^**

**Gomawo…**


End file.
